My Halo
by P.A.M4Life
Summary: Songfic using Beyonce's Halo. In Ashley's POV. Read and Review plz.


This is a songfic, of course about Spashley, based on Beyonce's song Halo. It has been in my head for a while and I finally wrote it. Yay for me, lol.

Disclaimer: South of Nowhere belongs to Tom Lynch and The-N and Halo belongs to Beyonce. Not me.

* * *

Remember those walls I built

_Well baby there tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound _

There she is. Next to me. Sleeping. Dreaming. Hopefully about us.

Spencer Carlin was the saving grace in my life. She loved me and saved me from myself. She's my Angel. The sun peeking through the blinds is shining on her perfectly. Perfect. That's what she is. After everything our relationship has been through, she has been _perfect. _Spencer did the impossible by turning the "tough Ashley Davies" into a soft romantic. She destroyed every wall I built around my heart. Which I tried to protect with my apathetic lifestyle.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of you're Halo (ohh)_

_I got my angel now_

I brushed the light hairs out of here face, just thinking about all the years we've been together. I cherish ever second she stays with me. Because at times- well a lot of times- I wonder what could possibly have made her choose me. But even with those doubts, I always knew I would love her, and that we would be together. We are meant to be.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out _

She stirs slightly at the touch of my fingertips on her scalp. Then in true Spencer fashion she pulls me closer to her unconsciously. This moment. It's a moment I wished for since...forever. When no love came from my selfish mother, or from my absent father, or even from the child I lost. I wished for her. Someone to love me.....for me. And she came to me. And I'm never letting her go

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your Halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_Your everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your Halo_

_Pray it won't fade away _

I'm taken out of my thoughts when her eyes met mine. I don't think a color has been invented yet to describe her eyes. Blue, cyan, or turquoise, just don't do them justice.

"Good Morning" Spencer says to me, and it breaks my rant, but garners an automatic smile.

"Morning baby" And I receive a smile in return.

"So, what has your brain working so much this morning?" She follows this with a smirk. Obviously she's noticed I've been thinking a lot. About her. So I answer honestly.

"You. Us. This" I say referring to our intertwined fingers that somehow always happens without me even noticing. She cuddles closer to me and holds me. Her embrace is the safest place in the world to me and I'm surrounded in her sweet scent.

_I can feel your Halo (halo)_

_I can see your Halo (halo)_

_I can feel your Halo (halo)_

_I can see your Halo (halo) _

"We should probably get up and start getting ready." There she goes always being the responsible one.

"Nooo," I whine. "I just want to stay here. Forever." I say this truthfully, just staring at her with a pout. I do want to stay like this forever. Ignoring my pout, she leaves me in bed and rushes to the bathroom, after giving me a quick kiss. The type that always leaves me wanting another.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_Your the only one that I want_

_And got me addicted to your light_

Today was **thee** day. A moment in time that at one point in my life I thought would never happen. That was before Spencer saved me. She lite up my dark life, and I love her for that everyday.

Spencer returned from the bathroom with a smile secure on her face. She was just as excited about today as me. She got on the bed a straddled me, and I sat up to meet he face. For a while we just stare at each other and say nothing. A light touch or a kiss just highlighted the moment. And then I spoke the sentence that had been our minds since we both woke up.

"I'm marrying you today." Her classic smile and head tilt followed. And that alone made me want to speed down the aisle and say...no **scream** 'I do".

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

"I'm marrying you today." She repeats the simple sentence that just makes my heart pound. She has her arms laced around my neck and my hands rest on her hips. This reminds me of the night I proposed. For five months I thought of several elaborate ways to ask her. I stressed over it and talked Kyla's ear off about what I was going to do. I searched for the perfect engagement ring for three months. And after all the worries and plans, I just ask her one night before we went to sleep. The moment felt right and I just asked her. When she said 'Yes' it was the happiest moment of my life. Gravity didn't exist because I was just floating but her love brought me back down. After everything that had happened in my past like Aiden, all those girls, and my father's death, I never thought I could love again. But then she showed me differently.

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out _

"You're thinking a lot today. I hope that's not a bad sign." She smiles weakly and looks down.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your Halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_Your everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your Halo_

_Pray it won't fade away _

I lift her chin up with my finger and make her look directly in my eyes. The thought that she thinks that I would back down from this saddens me. I know I've ran away from her before, but I will never do that again.

"I want nothing more than for you to be my wife Spencer Carlin," She smiles at my confession. But I have to correct myself. "I mean Spencer Davies." That moment she gives me the most passionate kiss I think we've ever shared.

_I can feel your Halo (halo)_

_I can see your Halo (halo)_

_I can feel your Halo (halo)_

_I can see your Halo (halo) _

_Halo(x2)_

Of course at the wrong time my sister charges in and ruins our moment. Why did I ever give her a key to our house?

"Okay brides to be it's time to get ready!" Kyla says and it breaks our kiss. Kyla is my Maid of Honor and she took her position seriously. She almost didn't let me and Spencer stay together last night because of the 'not supposed to see the bride' tradition, but look at us, we are no where near the traditional couple.

"Thanks Ky we'll start getting ready in a minute." There Spencer goes being the responsible one again. But I guess her statement satisfied Kyla because she left our room with a murmured 'hurry up'.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your Halo_

_Pray it won't fade away _

_I can feel your Halo (halo)_

_I can see your Halo (halo)_

_I can feel your Halo (halo)_

_I can see your Halo (halo) _

_(Repeat)_

We shared another kiss, that was even better than the last. But we both knew we had to start getting ready. She left my lap, but never broke eye contact with me. We were smiling like crazy but it was okay, because today was for us. One more quick kiss to my cheek before heading to the bathroom again.

There she is.

As she was leaving the sun still shined perfectly against her skin. It gave her this heavenly look. She was an angel, my angel, complete with a Halo.


End file.
